Cat does cozy things
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Cat is a little beginner'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Victorious.**

* * *

 **Cat does cozy things**

 **Almost a month ago, Catarina Valentine ( mostly known as Cat ) had sex for the first time, taking a pretty big step from being all young and innocent and naive to being a true adult woman.**

"Jade, I plan to have sex again, if I can find a guy." says Cat with a cute smile.

"That sounds nice. Sex is awesome and very good." says Jade West.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Do you want help to find a man?" says Jade.

"I wanna find one on my own." says Cat.

"Sweet. Good luck, baby Cat." says Jade with a sexy smile.

"Yay. Thanks." says Cat.

"No problem, my friend." says Jade.

Jade starts to polish the blade of her katana.

Cat decides to practice a bit before she looks for a guys so she goes to the local porn and sex store and buys a simple cheap pink rubber dildo.

In her bedroom, Cat pull down her sweatpants and panties and slide the dildo into her pussy, using it to fuck herself.

She think it feels good.

"Mmmm, sooo sexy!" moans Cat, who now understands what the word sexy means, thanks to what she did with Nicolas Carter.

Cat is horny.

Her pussy is warm and wet.

She pretends that the dildo is real dick and that a random nice guy is fucking her.

"Awww! Fuck my cutie pussy!" moans Cat in a slightly childish tone.

Cat feel close to an orgasm.

6 minutes later.

"Yay! Soooo dang nice!" moans Cat, getting a wonderful orgasm.

The next day, Cat goes to MoonBucks to have coffee and a cookie and also to look for a guy.

She get herself a raspberry-flavored ice coffee and a mango cookie and then she take a seat by an empty table in a corner.

Cat looks around, but doesn't see any guy who she find attractive.

20 minutes later.

"Well, if it isn't Cat V...haven't seen you in a long time." says a nice male voice.

Cat look up and gasp in surprise when she sees Jason Devourio, a guy she went to kindergarten and elementary school with before his family moved away from LA.

"Jason? Nice to see you again." says a happy Cat.

She's happy to see Jason because she remember that he was a nice guy.

Jason takes a seat by Cat's table.

"Do you think I've become...uh...sexy?" says Cat.

"Yeah. You've grown into a hot babe." says Jason.

"Thanks." says Cat in a cute tone.

"If you want to have sex, I can have sex with you." says Jason.

"I'd love that." says Cat.

"Me too. For the past 4 years I've been dreaming about you, Cat." says Jason.

"So sweet." says Cat.

26 minutes later...in Cat's bedroom.

"Do I look erotic...?" says Cat with a sey smile as she takes off her pink clothes and white underwear.

"Yeah, you look very sexy and fuckable." says Jason.

"Awww! Thanks." says Cat with a sweet smile.

Cat doesn't like the be called fuckable, but she's so horny now that she doesn't care. All she has on mind is that she want Jason's dick in her pussy.

"Ready for me, Cat?" says Jason as she takes off his shirt and unzip his jeans.

"Wow! You dick's big. I hope little me can take it." says Cat.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." says Jason.

"Okay...fuck me..." whisper Cat, sounding as seductive and sexual as she can.

Jason jerk his dick to make it hard and then put a condom on his dick.

Cat lean back on her bed.

Jason goes on top of her and slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her nice and slow.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans a happy and horny Cat.

"Indeed, Catarina!" moans Jason, using Cat's full name, something most people never do, but he does since she was known as Catarina back when they were kids and went to school together.

"You big dick feels amazing inside me!" moans Cat.

"Thanks!" moans Jason.

"Yay!" moans Cat.

"Babe, your pussy is very soft and wet. I like that." moans Jason.

"I'm glad you enjoy my little pussy." moans Cat.

"It's not a childish little pussy. It is a true woman's pussy." moans Jason.

"Mmmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Cat, happy that Jason think of her as an adult.

"Very sexy!" moans Jason.

"Little bit harder now, me can take it..." moans Cat.

"Okay." moans Jason, fucking harder. "You're so beautiful and sexy."

"And you're handsome and manly." moans Cat. "I like your dick."

"I like your pussy, Catarina." moans Jason.

"Mmmm...sexy!" moans Cat.

"Me love when you call me Catarina, few people do!" moans Cat, all happy and horny.

"Sexy!" moans Jason.

"Yeah!" moans Cat.

"This is awesome!" moans Jason.

"I think so too!" moans Cat.

"You're awesome!" moans Cat.

"You're awesome as well, baby!" moans Jason.

"Thanks!" moans a happy Cat.

"Anytime." moans Jason.

"So sweet." moans Cat.

"Nice!" moans Jason.

"Mmmm! Fuck...so good..." moans Cat.

"Indeed." says Jason.

"Okay." says Cat.

Jason fuck faster.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Cat.

57 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Jason as he cum.

"Yay!" moans Cat as she get an orgasm.

"That was sexy." says Jason as he pull out his dick from Cat's pussy.

"It really was wonderful." says a very happy Cat.

"Good." says Jason as he takes off the condom and throw it into the trashcan.

"Me have one thing to admit. This was my second fuck ever." says Cat as she blush a bit.

"You've only been fucked once before this? Then I should have been more gentle." says Jason.

"No problem. It was amazing and you didn't hurt me at all." says Cat.

"Okay. Nice to hear. I'm glad it was sexy for you, little Cat." says Jason.

"True. I am little. Me is a tiny petite chick." says Cat.

"Yeah, but you're not a kid, you're an adult woman." says Jason.

"I guess so, I mean kids don't have sex." says Cat.

"We should do this again." says Jason.

"I'd love that so much!" says a happy Cat.

Cat gives Jason her cell phone number.

4 hours later.

"He was so nice to me, fucked me hard and fast, but still gentle." says Cat.

"It's good that you found a guy. Does he have a big dick?" says Jade.

"Yeah, big enough for it to be sexy." says Cat.

"Nice. I hope you'll get to feel him in you again, sweetie." says Jade.

"Me too." says Cat.

"Okay." says Jade.

"Yay." says Cat, all childish and cute.

"Want a beer?" says Jade.

"No. Little me don't drink any adult things." says Cat.

"Alright." says Jade.

Jade grab a beer for herself and gives Cat a raspberry soda.

"Am I a bad girlie for enjoying being fucked...?" says Cat.

"Of course not, little Cat. Most chicks deserve to feel what a good fuck is like. Sex and porn is natural and awesome. You're not bad, trust me." says Jade.

"Thanks, Jade. You're so nice." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Jade.

4 days later.

Cat and Jason are in Cat's bedroom.

"I wanna get fucked again." says Cat, all cute and sweet.

"Okay.." says Jason.

"Yay." says Cat as she takes off her pink baggy sweatpants and white little panties, leaving all her other clothes on.

"Alright, sexy little Catarina." says Jason as he pull down his pants and starts to jerk up his dick to total stiffness.

"Your dick's big. So sexy." says Cat.

"Thanks." says Jason.

"Me and my pussy are ready." says Cat.

Cat lean back against the pile of pink blankets and pink pillows on the cozy bed.

Jason slide his dick into Cat's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yay!" moans a happy and horny Cat.

"Your pussy is so warm!" moans Jason.

"Do you like that...?" says Cat.

"I sure do, girl." says Jason.

"Sexy!" moans Cat.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Jason.

"Yeah!" moans Cat.

"You sure are erotic." moans Jason.

"Thanks." moans Cat.

Cat is all horny.

Her pussy is wet.

Jason enjoy fucking Cat and Cat love being fucked by him.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Cat in an erotic tone.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Jason.

"Yay!" moans a happy Cat.

"Okay!" moans Jason, fucking harder.

"Your dick feel so good inside me..." moans Cat.

"Nice that you think so." moans Jason.

"Mmmm! So sweet..." moans Cat.

"You're very sexy!" moans Jason.

"Awww! Thanks." moans Cat with a very cute smile.

"My pleasure." moans Jason.

"Yay! Sooo cozy!" moans Cat.

"It's sexy for me too." moans Jason.

"Sweet." moans Cat.

"Yeah." moans Jason.

42 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! Yes!" moans Jason as he cum.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans a very happy Cat as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"That was good." says Jason.

"It really was awesome." says Cat.

The next day.

Cat is wearing pink childish clothes.

She is playing a cute video game.

"I hope it was sexy." says jade as she enter the room.

"What?" says Cat.

"Yesterday when you and Jason were fucking again." says Jade.

"Did you see us?" says Cat.

"No, but I saw a condom in the trashcan." says Jade.

"Okay..." says Cat.

"Yeah, girl. Did he make you cum?" says Jade.

"He did make me reach an orgasm, yes." says Cat.

"Alright. I'm glad it was erotic for you, little Cat." says Jade.

"Thanks, Jade." says Cat.

"If you feel a bit more brave, next time you should let Jason cum all over your adorable face." says Jade.

"Isn't that kinda disgusting?" says Cat.

"No, it's sexy." says Jade.

"Really?" says Cat.

"Yeah, but if it's too much, you don't need to try it. Do what you like." says Jade.

"Sweet that you don't force me to do anything." says Cat.

"Cat, I'd never for you to do things against your will. You're my friend." says Jade.

"Awww! Yay!" says A happy Cat.

"Little Cat, you're a sweet girlie girl." says Jade.

The next day.

"Jason, do you wanna have sex?" says Cat.

"Sure, baby." says Jason.

"Yay!" says a happy Cat.

Cat and Jason walk into Cat's bedroom.

"Me is getting turned on." says Cat as she take off her pants and panties.

"That's good. I'm horny too." says Jason as he takes off his shirt and pants.

Jason jerk his dick, making it hard.

"Awww!" says Cat, all cutie cute.

Jason's dick is hard. He put a condom on it.

Cat smile and giggle a bit.

Jason slide his dick into Cat's sweet pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm! So sexy!" moans a happy Cat.

"Cat, are you...? Oppsss!" says Jade as she enter the room.

"Jade...? OMG..." says Cat.

"Sorry. I didn't know you guys were goin' at it in here. Cat, we'll...uh...talk later." says Jade and then leave the room.

"Who was that?" says Jason.

"Jade West, my BFF." says Cat. "Fuck me..."

"Alright, babe." moans Jason, fucking harder.

"Yes! That feels soooo good." moans a happy Cat.

"Indeed." moans Jason. "You're sexy."

"Thanks!" moans Cat.

"No problem!" moans Jason.

"Am I sexy?" moans Cat.

"Yes, of course. You're beautiful, sexy, hot, erotic and fuckable...sorry, not fuckable. I forgot that you hate that word, but you're the other things, for sure." moans Jason.

"Okay. And you can actually use the word fuckable now. It sounds kinda sexy." moans Cat.

"Nice. Catarina, you're so sweet and fuckable." moans Jason.

"Mmmm...yay!" moans Cat.

"You have a very cozy pussy." moans Jason.

"And you have a very sexy dick!" moans Cat.

"Thanks, baby!" moans Jason.

"My pleasure!" moans Cat.

"Okay." moans Jason.

"Yay!" moans Cat.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jason.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Cat.

46 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jason as he cum.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Cat as she get an orgasm.

2 hours later.

"What did you wanna say to me?" says Cat.

"Just ask you if you'd like to go to the Bondage Draconum concert with me." says Jade.

"No, thanks. That music's a bit too raw for little me." says Cat.

"Alright then. How was it to get fucked again? You and Jason seemed to have a pretty good time." says Jade.

"It was amazing. His dick is so sexy." says Cat with a cute smile.

"Okay. I'm glad you have a guy who can fuck you." says Jade. "You've really grown up since you started to have sex."

"Yeah." says Cat.

"Does he use condom?" says Jade.

"Yes. Little me don't take pills so I can't let Jason cum in me." says Cat.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
